Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of changing playback time and a playback angle in a multi-view video including a viewing angle of 360 degrees and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
When a user uses a VR (virtual reality) video including a viewing angle of 360 degrees, a method capable of easily and intuitively changing not only playback time but also a playback angle on a progress bar is required. When a user watches a video including a viewing angle of 360 degrees, if the user is able to see a video for a partial angle only among 360 degrees, the user becomes unaware of an object or a person captured in a different viewing angle.